The Legend Of Spyro:A Humans Beginning
by KewlKidOMG
Summary: Alexander thought he would keep living his normal, boring, everyday life. Wake up, eat, go to school, get back home, eat and sleep. His routine day after day, with the only interesting things being his karate lessons. But his life took a change... for the best or the worst he still doesn't know. This is the story of how a normal human ends up being a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story so its not that great but here ir goes...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC's and the story all other content is from its respected owner unless said otherwise.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new beginning

3rd person POV

The young teen sighed as he kicked a pebble through the walkway "My life sucks…" Alexander Drake said to himself.

He kept walking until taking the dreaded turn to his house. Now you may be thinking "Its his house it cant be so bad right?"

His mom died from cancer when he was 10, his father left him when he was 12 and hes been in the care of his uncle and aunt since then, so its pretty bad.

Now he doesn't like being in the house because of the constant fights between them. So he gets to his house ,takes some things to eat and leaves to his favorite place… the park.

He found it was the most peaceful place around. He went almost every night, his favorite spot being the top of a tree growing in the middle.

He sat in the in the top branch thinking about his day. Then something common happened, he fell asleep, hence he didn't notice as he felled from the trees and dissapeared before hitting the floor…

**Dream Realm**

Alexander looked around the strange city he was in wondering how he got there, but he didn't have time to think since he was then transported to a strange library filled to the brim with books.

He looked around with worry,curiosity and a bit of fear. But as soon as he was going to walk he felt someone watching him so he looked around more carefully and noticed a slight figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?"Alex asked squinting his eyes for a better look.

"I am knowed as the Chronicler" the strange figure said coming into the light of the eerie sand clock in the middle. "But you may call me by my old name Ignitus."

"Okay so where am I?"Alex asked.

Ignitus smiled and said "Your in my home, White Isle."

"Okay then why am I here?"Alex asked.

"I have been watching you for a long time and I think you are the most fitting for this" Ignitus said with a sad smile.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to show you something" Ignitus said as he stood up "Come with me".

Alex didn't say anything as he stood and followed Ignitus to a adjacent room to the library. Ignitus sat next to a pool of crystal-like water.

Alex peered at the pool and gasped as it started to change. Ignitus's eyes widened as he knew what was happening.

"What do you see?" he asked.

Alex answered "I see a figure shrouded in darkness and another fighting it."

"What is the other creature?" Ignitus asked.

"I don't know, I can just see its outline, its bipedal." Alex stopped looking at the pool as the vision began to dissapear and looked up at Ignitus with a confused look. "What just happened?"

Ignitus looked at him with a look of wonder. "What you just experienced is a rare gift among dragons you just had a vision."

Alex looked at him and decided to just get to the point. "Okay but you never answered why I am here." Ignitus looked at the human apologetically and said "Right sorry, your here for a new beggining."

Alex looked at him and said " What do you mean?"

Ignitus then procceded to explain everything "I chose you cause a great evil is coming to the dragon realms and I need your help to solve it."

Alex looked at Ignitus with a look of disbelief and said "Me? Im just a normal teenager."

Ignitus looked at Alex and said "Thats what you think , but it seems we've ran out of time." He said as Alex's vision started to turn white. "We shall talk again in another time but remember this when you wake up… you won't be in the same place as you last where, be careful, oh and I left you a gift next to you for when you wake up, see you another time." Ignitus finished talking as Alexander started to wake up…

* * *

**AN:Welp my stories first chapter is underway I hope you guys like it so until the next chapter... Nice days to you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we are for the second chapter of my story I hope you guys enjoy, sorry for the delay and heres the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the story everything else is of its respective owner.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting

1st person POV

"Aughhh.." I groaned as I started to regain consciouness.

"Where am I?"I asked myself, then everything came to me as a rapid wave of memories.

I quickly stood up and inspected my surroundings , then I calmed down and listened ,that was when I took everything in.

The lush forest, the peaceful wind, the singing birds and the serene feel of everything together.

"Well… when Ignitus said different I thought something, anything except this."I said looking around.

While I was looking around I noticed some odd green crystals sticking from the ground and decided to see them closer.

They looked unlike anything I had ever seen, so I decided to touch it, decision which I immediately regretted when I felt the hot energy flowing through my hand and body.

Although the sensation didn't last long, it was enough to make me understand that the crystal was some sort of energizer since when the sensation finished I felt completely energetic.

"Hmmm…these could be useful." I said as I looked around and noticed another crystal but this one was dark colored.

"Well this ones different… but I'm pretty sure it does the same thing." I said as I walked over to the crystal but I immediately backed away when, not only I heard whispers from it, I actually felt it taking my very own life energy.

"What the hell?!" I said as I practically jumped away from the crystal to a safe distance.

"Well that crystal is no good." I said panting.

That was when I heard some rustling behind me and I quickly turned around to see the threat. And at the same time I saw some glinting in the floor and crouched to inspect it.

"What the hell?" I said when I saw the glinting actually was a sword.

"I'm guessing the 'gift' Ignitus talked about was this… but why?" I thought.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." I said as I looked around the clearing trying to find the source of the noise, and at the same time taking the sword out of its sheath.

The sword was in a word 'heavenly'. The swords hilt had a pure white gemstone in it and the sword had an intricate design, it looked like Link's master sword with the addition of the gemstone.

"Well,well,well… this is an amazing sword." I said.

Just then something came out into the clearing pointing a bow at me and glaring.

"Let go of the sword and I will consider not killing you 'ape'." The strange creature said to me as he aimed the bow.

"Who are you?" I said to the creature who looked like a anthropomorphic cheetah.

"You can talk?" The cheetah said to me.

"What do you think?" I said a bit angry.

"No matter" The masculine cheetah said as he pointed his bow at me.

"Drop the sword or die." The cheetah said.

"Can I say something?" I told the cheetah pissed off.

"Sure, speak miserable ape." The cheetah said with venom in his voice.

"First, whats your name?" I asked barely controlling myself.

"My names Hunter whats yours may I ask, if you have a name?" The cheetah said clearly mockingly thinking I didn't have a name.

"My name is Alexander Drake, pleasure to meet you." I said with a small bow while I placed my sword back in its sheath.

"Alexander? That's an odd name for an ape." Hunter said baffled.

"That's cause I'm not an ape I'm a human." I said as I calmly sat down.

Hunter appeared to calm down since the grip in his bow softened considerably and he appeared to relax a bit.

"Now how about we sit down and talk?" I said trying to solve the peacefully.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you 'human'." Hunter said as he sat down some distance from me.

"Okay, I'll start by saying that I'm here cause the Chronicler took me from my world to here, so I have no ill goals towards any being here." I said trying to make Hunter trust me.

"The Chronicler?!" Hunter exclaimed as he stood up looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yea, he told me that this was a new beginning for me." I said as I also stood up. "He also gave me this." I said as I touched the sword on its sheath.

"I still don't trust you but, if what you say is true, then dark times are ahead, follow me Alexander." Hunter said as he turned the other way and started jogging towards I don't know where, but since I couldn't do anything else I followed him.

"Call me Alex!" I screamed as I jogged besides Hunter.

"Pleasure to meet you Alex." Hunter said.

I smiled as I looked forward, now running besides Hunter and thinking that I was lucky to find him out here and that he probably was taking me to his village, but I knew that the journey was going to be long so I steadied myself and kept running.

* * *

**A/N: Welp the stories well underway! Also when we go further into the story should Alex be made a mate? Or will he be alone for the rest of the story? I'm going to put up a poll for that so lets see how it goes now until the next chapter ...Good days to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp here we are again with the third chapter well the poll will be kept up until the fourth chapter and the lucky dragoness will appear in a later chapter... !On to the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin except my OC's and the story everything else is of its respective owner.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Avalar

1st person POV

I was panting as I tried to keep up with Hunter, who seemed to have infinite stamina.

"Can…you…slow…down?" I tried to say between pants.

"Were almost there, a little farther …" Hunter said calmly, like all the running was like a mere jog to him.

I thought that 'a little farther' meant like a mile or two. But he was proved wrong when they ran into a clearing heading towards a village.

"Is that where were going?" I said when Hunter started to slow down and I could breathe regularly again.

"Yes, I'm taking you to my leader, Chief Prowlus, he will decide what to do with you 'human'." Hunter said as we passed through the archway to enter the village.

I was surprised at the level of activity inside of the village. I saw cheetahs running to and fro. Some male and some female and I could tell they had different jobs like, blacksmith, baker, hunter, and merchants. But all living stopped when he and Hunter entered the village. Alex had a surge of emotions ranging from fear to loneliness.

"There's our destination." Hunter suddenly said and slowly everything started moving again, but with caution and wary glances towards him.

We entered a cottage and I immediately knew we where in the chiefs house. While I was looking around I noticed a lone cheetah sitting in a chair across from the entrance.

Hunter bowed and said."Chief Prowlus, I have returned."

The cheetah stood up and slowly started circling both of us, when he had made three full circles around us he went back to his chair.

"That's an odd ape Hunter." Prowlus said with a gruff voice.

"Why did you bring him to the village?" Prowlus said to Hunter as if Alex wasn't even there.

"I encountered him while I was hunting and he told me that he was there because of the Chronicler." Hunter said, still bowed.

"The Chronicler?" Prowlus asked while he looked at me with a clear distrusting expression.

"Yes, that's what he said." Hunter said again, while he stood up.

"Well I still don't trust him, but I'll leave him under your custody, the purple dragon is off with his mate, they should come back by noon." Prowlus said as he went outside and Hunter and I followed him.

Once we were outside Prowlus said "I'll let him decide what to do with you." Prowlus said with a glare.

And with that he left.

Leaving Hunter and me alone, so I asked Hunter "What now?" I said.

"Now we'll go to my home." Hunter said as he started walking with me behind him.

"Hunter, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Can you teach me?" I asked trying to sound confident.

"About what?" He said clearly not knowing what I meant.

"About swordplay… Having a sword doesn't mean I know how to use it." I said trying to make him accept.

"Hmm…Sure lets go now." Hunter said leaving me baffled.

"What, now?" I said trying reassure myself that I wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, follow me." Hunter said while he took a turn and started walking towards a small clearing, outside the village.

"Well, what first?" I asked wondering what was my first lesson.

"First, lets see how much you can do." Hunter said as we reached the clearing and he turned towards me, drawing his sword.

"Wait, I'm going against you?" I said a bit scared.

"Yes, don't worry I'll go easy on you." Hunter said when he saw my worried face.

Then he readied his sword, I took mine out and steeled myself. That's when I heard a commotion and I turned around to see what happened and I saw the whole village heading towards us, and clamoring, I caught little pieces of the conversations, turned out they were betting on who would win.

"Well, lets get started then." I said a bit nervous, readying my sword.

Suddenly Prowlus came through the crowd to referee the duel.

"The winner is determined by death blow." Prowlus said over the chatter of the crowd.

"Death blow?" I asked confused, and scared since the name didn't give me confidence.

"We win if we put our swords somewhere were one would normally die like the jugular, for example." Hunter explained as he started walking towards me, sword at the ready.

"Ok, now I understand." I said as I also walked towards him, sword at the ready.

Somehow my nerves were steeled and I was ready to duel. Hunter made the first move.

He lunged, sword first and I parried swinging my sword to the side deflecting the blow and at the same time I rolled out of the way. He felled, rolled and swung in an arc, I saw the swing ducked and went on the offensive, I swung my sword and hunter parried it. The battle was getting heated up the crowd was screaming and the betting pot was growing.

I ducked again and swung, another parry.

"At this rate we'll be at it for hours." I thought as I rolled again.

I looked around looking for something that could help me, and I found it. There sticking out of the ground was a purple crystal, and though I didn't know its effects I ran towards it, with Hunter on my heels, I lunged and absorbed the crystal, the effect was immediate. I felt power running through my body that started to glow a bright white, I looked up and ran towards Hunter who backed off when I started to glow, and swung straight to his neck, he parried my blow, but it sent him reeling making him fall unto his back, and I was on him in a flash with my sword at his neck, I had won.

Everything was silent for a moment, then as an explosion the crowd went wild cheering and patting me in the back and helping Hunter back up. Chief Prowlus walked towards me with Hunter at his side.

"How did you absorb the crystal?" Prowlus asked, while everyone turned their heads towards me.

"I don't have the slightest idea." I said shrugging.

"Well in any condition the purple dragon should get here shortly go get some rest." Prowlus said as he, and the rest of the village headed back.

"Are you coming?" Hunter said as he turned and started walking towards the village.

"Sure." I said as I put my sword back in its sheath and followed him back.

That's when I noticed something in the sky.

"Hunter what's that?" I asked as we kept walking.

Hunter looked up and said "That's the purple dragon and his mate."

"Well I'll finally meet them, huh?" I said as I followed the forms until they landed in the village.

"Yes, come on." Hunter said as he started to run towards the village.

When we got there I saw Prowlus talking to the two dragons which I took note were purple and black.

"Here he is now" I heard Prowlus say as we got closer to them.

We stopped right in front of the three.

"Well hi there, my names Spyro and this is my mate Cynder." Spyro said to me with a smile.

"Hi there my names Alexander Drake, but you can call me Alex." I said with a small bow.

"Well how about we go inside my hut and discuss everything?" Prowlus said leading us towards his hut.

When we reached his hut we entered, sat down and started discussing everything that had transpired since my arrival. My first step was complete.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter up and done! Now I hope you guys enjoy and as always... !Good days to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys again now first things first I am deeply sorry for the time it took to post this chapter but I had too many things in my time but I posted it and I'll try to post the next one as fast as possible now read on!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey to Warfang

1st Person POV

"Uhhhh… I'm stuffed." I said rubbing my belly.

"Yea, the food was amazing." Spyro said besides me.

A few hours had passed since I finished telling my whole story to the crew.

Right now we finished eating dinner.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I said to Spyro and Cynder.

"Good night." They said at the same time.

I looked for Hunter, asked him where I was going to sleep, and he lead me to a empty hut with a few commodities, a bed, a sink, a bathroom, normal stuff.

"Good night, Alex." Hunter said as he left the hut.

I took off my shoes my shirt and went to bed, thinking of the whole day, and fell asleep…

**Dream Realm**

I opened my eyes as I saw that I was back to the familiar library.

"Ignitus you there?" I said squinting my eyes for a better view.

"Indeed I am my friend." Ignitus said coming out from the shadows.

"Well what are we going to do tonight?" I asked wondering what he was going to show me.

"Follow me." Ignitus said as he walked past me and into another room.

In this room there were some statues and a hole in the floor that led into a pure white pool.

"I'm pretty sure what the statues are for, but the pool?" I said knowing the statues were going to spring to life, but doubting the pool served any purpose.

"You'll know when the time comes." Ignitus said pacing to the other said of the room.

"Now, lets begin your training, first the statues will come to life, then some Orb Spiders will appear, you need to put these orbs inside them, then we'll see what the pool does." Ignites said signaling each respective object.

"Are you ready?" Ignitus said looking at me in a asking matter.

"I am." I said taking out my sword.

Then the statues came to life.

They were harder to fight than I thought seeing as their stone, they blocked rather than dodge.

"Look for weaknesses!" Ignitus shouted from the sidelines.

I looked and saw that the neck was thinner than the rest of the body… so I aimed there, it blocked but that left its armed exposed, I swung my sword cut off its arm, then its head. And with that it crumbled to pieces… the others went quickly.

"Good job, Alex." Ignitus said with appreciation.

"Now we go to the spiders." Ignitus said as four disgusting spiders dropped from the ceiling.

The spiders were easier as in, they just dodged and ran. Their speed was too much for a human.

The orbs that were supposed to be introduced to an opening in the spiders, exploded after 10 seconds, if taken from their pedestal, so Alex took the orbs and threw them at the spiders… he managed to get two but, the remaining ones now knew his tactic and were more careful.

"This is going to be a pain later on, still…" Alex thought stopping besides a pedestal.

"If I run fast enough and lunge… I may be able to get them." Alex thought, but the problem was the time limit in the orbs.

Without thinking Alex took one of the orbs, ran as fast as he could then, lunged, threw… and the orb went into the opening of the spider, since it worked he used it with the other one and was done before Ignitus thought he would.

"Well… it seems you're a faster learner than Spyro!" Ignitus said while he went towards the middle of the room, towards the white pool.

"Now can you tell me what the pool is for?" I asked Ignitus as I followed him to the pool.

"Do you want to find out, or do you want me to tell you?" Ignitus asked me.

Since he told me that, the natural human reaction is, doubt. Now it was hard but because of the body signs and the look in Ignitus face, I decided to find out.

"I'll… I'll find out…" I said hesitating.

"Okay… put your hand on the middle of the pool when I count to three." Ignitus said while he moved to the other side of the pool.

"1..2..3" As soon as Ignitus said 3, I thrust my hand towards the middle and everything goes dark…

I found myself standing in a dark platform floating in the middle of an endless abyss.

I looked around trying to find anything that would tell me what I was supposed to do.

Their didn't seem to be anything so I shouted to see if Ignitus could tell me anything.

"Ignitus what am I supposed to do?!" I shouted trying to see what was happening.

"You are supposed to fight your worst fear…but I'm making you fight something else…" Ignitus voice sounded as a distant echo, lost in the abyss.

As soon as Ignitus finished his sentence a dragon cloaked in shadows appeared before me.

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked at the dragon, which is cloaked in shadows and has glowing white eyes, his tail blade had the shape of a spear.

"Ignitus do I have to fight that?" I asked Ignitus a bit scared of the answer he would give me.

"Yes, I am trying to make you understand what you're dealing with, as soon as you finish I'll send you back to the real world." Ignitus said with the same distant sound as before.

I sighed as I took out my sword and prepared to take on this monster.

It lunged, his speed was amazing so I only had time to block with my sword, which made the impact less strong, but it still sent me reeling, although I only slid through the floor I was still standing trying to breath, I looked up and blindly swung which was a luck since my sword connected with the creature and I sent it flying through the floor, after being able to breathe regularly the creature stood up and the real battle commenced.

The creature lunged but I side stepped it dealing a blow to its neck with my sword's hilt. The creature was pretty affected by the blow so I figured it was its weak spot, but the creature also knew that, so it took extra caution in not leaving its neck exposed. So I resorted to more desperate measures.

I charged at the creature and tried to stab then when it jumped backwards slashed its neck.

The creature fell on the ground and dissolved into shadows and at the same time everything went black…

**Chroniclers library**

"Ugh… that hurts." I said as I stood up and looked around to see I had returned to the library.

"Hey Ignitus that was the same thing I saw in my vision, right?" I asked Ignitus while he came out from behind the sand clock.

"Yes it seems you did well… but our times up." Ignitus said as everything started to turn white.

"Well tomorrow at the same time?" I asked.

"No tomorrow we'll take it free." Ignitus said.

"Well I'll see you anytime, bye." I said and I woke up…

* * *

**A/N: Well how about it? I have already decided Alex's mate! and in a few more chapters well be seeing the mayor plot coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Now since the last chapter took so long to post I'm posting another one as fast as my schedule lets me. Now I'll just say that this story is getting better feedback than I would of had even dreamed and for that i am more than greatful. Another thing thta I'm not sure if it's either bad or good, im not getting about any pm's and I don't know if i should worry or not but I'm not sure... Enough of my babbling! On wth the story! (I am accepting OC's! Look at profile to learn how to describe them.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the story's plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Warfang

1st Person POV

I yawned as I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyes. I stood up went to the bathroom washed my face in the sink and got out of the hut I was staying in. I headed to the bonfire and saw Spyro, Cynder and the others sitting there eating.

"Mind if I join?" I said while I sat next to Spyro and got a steak.

"Sure were going to leave when were finished." Cynder, who was next to Spyro told me with a smile.

After a meal and saying goodbye we left to Warfang.

"Well… you can't fly so I guess were walking." Spyro said and eyeing my sword.

"And you can hold your own right?" Cynder asked.

"Well I'm now the best but I'm pretty good." I said shrugging.

"Okay, we'll get to Warfang in noon more or less." Spyro said.

"Yeah if we take the Forbidden Tunnel we'll get there by noon." Cynder assured us.

"Umm… Forbidden Tunnel?" I said not really sure I wanted to go through said tunnel.

"Don't worry were allowed to go through it." Spyro said.

"Well… okay then." I said still a bit skeptical.

"If we don't use the tunnel it'll take us days to get to Warfang." Cynder said.

"Well… okay then lets go." I said taking out my sword.

"Um… why are you taking out your sword Alex?" Cynder asked eyeing my sword.

"Just in case." I said walking with my sword in hand.

"Were here." Spyro said as he stood in front of a huge gate.

"Whoa… so this is the entrance to the tunnel?" I asked gaping at the size of it.

"Well lets go then." Spyro said opening the tunnel and entering.

**Time skip 3 hours**

"Are we there yet?" I whined for about the hundred and sixth time.

"Yes." Spyro said calmly.

I looked up so fast I hurt my neck, there it was Warfang the city of dragons. In the way Spyro and Cynder had told me what had happened and their role in it, I had to admit that I felt sorry for Cynder, being used like that. They also told me that when I was in Warfang everyone was probably going to launch hate and fury my way and Cynders. Great.

"Well I guess we'll go in by the gate." Spyro said heading right.

"What, why?" I said a bit lost.

"Well we could take you in by going above, but that would look too suspicious." Cynder said.

"Oh… I get it." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Who goes there?" A guard screamed from the top of the wall.

"We'll go in first then you'll follow behind, okay?" Spyro quickly said as he went into the clearing with Cynder behind.

"Oh, its you Master Spyro." The guard said as he glided down towards the clearing.

"Yes Explodon its me." Spyro said glancing my way.

"Explodon we came with someone." Spyro said turning towards the fire dragon.

"Really… I don't see anyone." Explodon said looking around.

"Well you see he's different and you might hurt him if you see him." Spyro said.

"I highly doubt I'll attack someone on sight." Explodon said with obvious hurt in his words.

"We'll find out soon enough." Spyro said as him and Cynder standed on either side of where I was with the clear intention of protecting me if things went south.

"Okay come out." Spyro said getting into a defensive stance as well as Cynder.

I sighed and got out, but not before readying my sword to block any attacks that Spyro and Cynder may miss.

Explodon's reaction was instant. His eyes narrowed he took a fighting stance and threw the biggest fireball he could. Spyro's reaction was even faster as he blew a thick stream of ice that froze the fireball its track.

"Explodon wait!" Spyro shouted.

As Explodon threw another fireball but this time… Spyro nor Cynder were able to stop it.

I swished my sword downwards through the fireball and somehow it split right through the middle and exploded in both sides of me. Everyone stopped and stood there looking at me with their jaws agape, not like I had an explanation to what happened but it was weird as hell. Spyro was the first one to come to his senses.

"What just happened?" Spyro asked clearly dumbfounded at the fact that I splitted a fireball in two like it was paper.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." I said bewildered at the fact of what I just did.

"Well Explodon before your attack I was going to say that Alex here was a human not an ape." Spyro said taking the opportunity of what just happened.

"Human?" Explodon said eyeing me with curiosity rather than hostility.

"Yes my names Alexander Drake it's a pleasure to meet you Explodon." I said with a light bow.

"Like wise." Explodon stated giving a curt nod.

"Well we were going to take Alex to the Guardians." Spyro said happy that there wasn't anymore hostility.

"Well I'll go up and tell them to open the gates." Explodon said opening his wings and taking flight.

"Alex its best if you put your sword back in its sheath before entering." Spyro said while the gigantic gates started opening and I put my sword back in its sheath.

"Well then welcome to The City of Dragons." Cynder said as the gates opened and Warfang came into view.

My mouth practically felled to the floor at seeing the magnificence of the city. The smallest building was as big as a two floor building in earth, but the size variances are bigger as well. The biggest was a building which seemed to be in the center. By the way it looked I guessed it was a court of sorts. We started walking towards the center then it happened.

"APE!"

Then the streets became deserted.

I was more impressed than worried or anything since the speed in which they hid was tremendous.

"Well I guess this will be the norm around here." I said as I continued to walk like nothing had happened.

I stopped and looked backwards to see Spyro and Cynder staring with their jaws agape.

"Whats wrong?" I asked a bit worried.

"How?" Spyro asked and I raised and eyebrow.

"How can you act like nothing happened?" Cynder more directly asked.

"Well… long story short I'm used to it." I said calmly as I turned around continued to walk with Spyro and Cynder close behind.

Once we reached the center Spyro and Cynder told me to wait and went inside the Atrium they called it. After waiting for about an hour Cynder finally came out and told me to come in. We went upstairs towards the last floor, my legs were screaming in pain once we reached the top but I held in the pain. Cynder opened the the and we stepped in.

"Whoa." I stated as the room we were in was huge with a stained crystal dome at the top and around the center were a bunch of platforms with cushions on them. In each cushion was a different elder I presumed.

The elder right in front of me stood up and in a commanding but old voice said.

"Human, Alexander Drake, you have been brought towards the council of Warfang and its Guardians, we have been told your story but would like to hear you say it… please sit down." He said while he pointed towards a cushion in the middle of the room.

I sat down took a deep breath and started telling my story for the third time since my arrival.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter up and gone! Now please excuse me for the crappy fight scenes I'm not the best at them. As i said at the beginning of the chapter I am accepting OC's i have the way I want them described in my prof page also I'm putting a poll do Spyro and Cynder have a kid? Well thats enough out of me. As always... Good days and nights to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back again with a long chapter for you guys and as fast as I could, now some ideas come from some friends so credit to them for the said ideas now the poll is still open but will last until next chapter no more I'm still accepting OC's but tilll next chapter as well. Enough Babbling!**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Setting Down

1st Person POV

"Ugh… my butt is numb." I groaned as I stretched to loosen my limbs.

The Council had been questioning me for three hours straight and it was already dark… the streets were deserted once more.

"Well you'll be staying with us for today." Spyro said as he yawned.

"Don't do that close to me." I said as I too yawned.

"Well were not that far from our house see there it is." Cynder said as we turned a corner and a huge house taller than a 10 floor building.

"How big is this thing?" I asked as we walked closer to the house.

"It has thirteen floors and if you count the roof its fourteen." Cynder said as if it was no deal at all.

We went in and after Spyro and Cynder gave me a small tour of the house and told me were to sleep and bathe then they told me were to sleep.

"Well I guess I'm off to my bed." I said stretching and yawning.

"Sure were headed off too if you need anything you know where to find it." Spyro said yawning along with Cynder.

I went to the twelfth floor where the guest rooms where and entered my room. I entered and fell on the bed, after a few minutes I fell asleep a few minutes in.

**The next day**

I woke up and went to the tenth floor where the bathroom was in, I splashed cold water on my face to get the sleepiness off then I headed to the first floor when the smell of meat reached my nose and my stomach grumbled.

"Ugh God that smells amazing." I said as I reached the first floor where Spyro and Cynder were.

"Thanks I cooked it." Spyro said surprising me.

"Well what is it though?" I asked still dumfounded that Spyro could cook.

"Pig." Cynder said biting into hers.

"Like wise." I said and Spyro laughed along with me.

After we ate Spyro said that they were going to the council to decided if I was going to go to the school so I could learn their customs and trades. Spyro told me that I could go out but that I needed to beware since the citizens reactions yesterday were only because Spyro was with me, they don't fancy Cynder, but I decided to go out anyway but I was going to make sure not many people saw me or recognize me. Spyro told me that they had a daughter named Nina but since she was attending school I wasn't going to see her until that evening.

"Wonder if they have any hoods around here?" I asked to myself going up to the fifth floor.

I rummaged through their things and found an old hood that made me look cryptic as hell. I went out and my first stop was the park.

As I walked towards the park I could feel lots of stares thrown my way, but none fled so there's that. I took notice that Warfang was as busy as any city. As I got closer to the park I saw family's going my way and noticed drakelings eager to get to the park and have fun. I smile under my hood as a couple pass me talking about their previous day. As I reach the park I can hear families talking and the young having fun. I can't help but chuckle at the sounds. When I reach the park I just walk around relaxing at the peace of the place then I sit down for a few minutes. After relaxing I stand up so as to not doze off and while I'm walking around I hear crying and get worried. I turn the corner to see a drakeling in front of a tree with tears in his eyes.

"What's up little guy?" I ask kneeling to his side.

He gets startled I bit but I lift my cloak enough so that he sees my smile. That seems to calm him a bit.

"I…I lost my kite in the tree." He says still a bit unconfident about me.

"Hmm… I'll get it down." I said tugging at the cloak so that my arms were fully available.

I started to climb the tree with grace since when I was in school I was known as "The Tree King."

After I got to the branch where the kite was stuck I carefully balanced in one hand and wiggled it till it fell to the ground then I expertly fall to the ground and put my cloak on correctly.

"Thanks mister!" The young drakeling shouts happily and scurries off to play I guess.

I chuckle at bit at him then turn and start walking towards the atrium. After a while I get to the middle of Warfang and notice far more activity than when I went towards the park. Once I reach the atrium I go inside and wait at the bottom floor. After a few hours the which I melt away by sleeping I hear voices coming down the stairs. Then I see the council coming down the stairs and leave sometimes shooting me a glance. After everyone was gone come the pair I wanted.

"Well hi there." I said with a deeper voice than my own.

"Who are you?" Spyro said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh you know my name alright." I say with the same voice.

"Who are you?" Spyro says getting into an offensive stance.

Knowing that I shouldn't go too far I put back my hood so that they could see my face.

"What can't recognize a friend?" I say smirking.

After they looked at me and recognized me they lowered their guards and I put back my cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asks narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well my legs got cramped so I decided to take a walk." I say and Spyro gives a light laugh.

"Well now that you are here anywhere specific that you want to go?" Cynder asks relaxing a bit.

"Hoping I could have a tour." I say smiling.

"Well we can take you around the city and show you the main places." Spyro says thoughtfully.

"That's all I ask." I say as I fix my cloak and get out the door.

After a few hours of traveling and getting soaked with information we decided to take a break since it was a bit past lunch. Spyro and Cynder took me to "The Grilled Dragon" and I have to confess when I heard the name I was more than a bit creeped out.

"Well what do you suggest?" I ask Spyro and Cynder as we enter the restaurant.

"Well… depends in taste." Cynder says as we look around for a table.

A dragon, whose element I recognize as fire, comes to us and take us to the second floor where its a lot more calm.

"What would you like to order?" He asks Spyro but I catch his glances at me.

"I'd like some herbal tea and some buffalo meat." Spyro said clearly ordering his favorite order.

"I'd like some herbal tea too and some deer meat." Cynder said in the same way as Spyro.

"And you?" The dragon asked me looking at me like I wasn't supposed to be there with Warfangs heroes.

"Steak and water." I said with a deep voice trying to mask my normal one.

The dragon seemed to memorize everything and then left us.

"You do know he was the owner of this place right?" Spyro says looking at me with like I entertained him.

"Well after this what?" I asked as we waited for our orders.

"Where going to the main place in Warfang." Spyro said with a grin with what I could only describe as mischievous.

After we finished our food and drinks we went off again. This time I saw that they where leading me towards the side of the city.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I perceive our direction.

"Where almost there." Cynder says.

"Can anyone tell me where there is?" I ask Spyro in hopes that he would cooperate but he doesn't.

After a few more minutes of walking we reach our destination and my jaw drops literally. Were standing in front of a huge entrance.

"Welcome to the arena." Spyro says while Cynder and himself laugh like crazy.

"Well I totally approve." I said picking up my jaw.

"Well lets go in." Cynder said after composing herself enough to talk.

We went in and saw that the entrance was small compared to the rest of the place.

"Well I can't guess why where here." I say with sarcasm.

"Correct." Cynder said.

"Who am I fighting?" I say sighing.

"Me." A voice from directly behind me says.

I whirl around to see Hunter standing a few feet off from me.

"Well lets go then." I say sighing once more.

"Right this way." I follow Spyro and Cynder as they lead ahead.

Somehow I know that alots going to happen in the next few hours.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Now what did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger as well ;) Now as I said in the beginning I'm still accepting OC's and the poll is still up all until next chapter. Now as always... Good days and nights to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Another chapter the longests one yet too so no one has given me OC's up until now but their still open and almost no one voted on the poll but the conclusion is yes I'm sorry if you don't agree but you did'nt vote so...whatever!

Read on my friends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ecxpet my OC's and plot.

* * *

Chapter 7: Training

1st Person POV

"Well what now?" I ask Hunter after we waited for an hour for the arena to empty out.

"We go towards the center." He says as calm as anything.

I followed him as Spyro and Cynder headed towards the benches, I felt nervous as heck. In the way I take off my cloak and throw it to the ground.

"The normal dueling rules or customs are: we head towards the center and bow then we take out our weapons and duel at the word of the judge, in this case Cynder." Hunter said as he and I bowed and took out our swords, I had forgotten about it but luckily my cloak also hid my sword.

"Ready?" I heard Cynder shout from the benches.

I got ready as I steadied my sword and breathed a long breath in to steady my nerves, amazingly when I exhaled all of my nervousness vanished along with it.

"DUEL!" Just as those words left Cynder's lips Hunter lunged forward sword-first.

I deflected the blow with my sword and rolled out of the way before he could slash out again. I slashed and struck something when I look I saw that I had surprised him and he barely had time to block with his sword. I swirled and parried his sword. I pushed him off and swished my sword and actually slashed his arm a bit, I heard him hiss before leaping back.

"How do we win?" I ask Hunter now that were in a safe distance.

"Death Blow, we need to deal a blow which if we were not sparring would kill us, like a slash to the neck or a stab in the heart." He says still on guard.

I tense up at the idea of missing one of those attacks but push those thoughts to the back of my mind. I lunge and Hunter deflects my attack and swishes his sword I barely block. After having this attacks for a few minutes going back and forth I start getting desperate and I become easier to retaliate. I pant as I roll from another attack.

"No I won't lose not now!" I say and guided by some instinct swish my sword in mid-air and instead of just hitting air a thin arc of lighting bursts off of the sword and charges towards Hunter who eyes bulge as he is hit by the unexpected attack.

"Shit!" I scream as Hunter falls to the ground spassing like hell.

Spyro jumps from the benches and runs towards a cluster of red crystals and Cynder rushes over towards Hunter and me.

"I…I'm so sorry…I had no idea." I tell Cynder who's checking Hunter over as Spyro comes with some red Crystals.

Now while we were waiting for the stadium to empty out Spyro told me that the crystals had been tweaked to work on all species, so I didn't get surprised as the crystals dissolved on Hunter's skin I was also glad that if I accidently absorbed one I'd have a good excuse.

"What happened?" Cynder asked turning towards me.

"I…I just started getting desperate and I just got this urge and just… swung." I said lowly, scared that if I talked normally I would break and not be able to stop.

"I think we should go to the council." Spyro said after making sure Hunter was good.

I just nodded and after a few minutes Hunter woke up and after taking and wearing my cloak we headed towards the atrium. When we reached the atrium we head inside and towards the top floor. When we reach the top floor my legs are screaming in protest so I sit down to wait and take off my cloak.

"What are you doing?"Cynder asks smirking.

"Getting a breather." I say with a sigh.

"Well get up you're coming with us." Spyro says as he opens the doors and gestures me inside.

I sigh as I go inside the room once more to talk to all of the council…again.

"How do I end up in these shitty situations?" I ask Spyro who laughs lightly and goes to take his place in the atrium.

I inhaled and exhaled to calm my nerves and look up at the council with the odd sensation I had at the arena like when I exhaled all my nervousness goes with it. I waited a few minutes as Spyro and Cynder got the information to the elders and since my legs were screaming in agony folded my cloak and sat on the floor on top of it.

"We have been told about the situation and decided that you should elaborate in its details." The head elder whose name Spyro told me was Yarrow said.

Now before anything I should describe Yarrow and the others but the author would get finger cramps.

**(Shut up and stick to the damn script)**

Okay I'll describe Yarrow and the rest is for later, kay?

**(Whatever) **

Okay then, Yarrow was a huge dragon about 7 feet in height and 6 in length he had pale green scales and his wings were the color of fertile soil his belly was the same color and out of all the council members was the most lenient and kind one, seeing as he was the oldest he is the Grand High Elder meaning that his word is the one of most importance and he's also a life dragon.

"Well it started when Spyro and Cynder took me to the arena…" And I went on.

1 hour later after being questioned and even studied by the moles who also checked my sword, we were out of the damn place but not before the elders got to see the attack with their own eyes. I realized that desperation activated it.

"Ugh…my back feels like hell." I said cracking what seemed to be every single bone in my body.

"I'm heading to the park care to join?" I say to Spyro and Cynder turning around and heading towards the park.

"Hey where did you get the cloak?" Cynder asks me with her brow furrowed.

"You're box of miracles." I said catching the glances dragons, moles and cheetahs were throwing my way, fearful and hostile glances.

"Our what?" Spyro asked, brow furrowed.

"Fifth floor." I said with a wave of my hand.

The rest of the trip was left in silence. When we finally reached the park I saw that there weren't many dragons around but I did notice that there was a commotion in the middle of the park.

"We should check that out." Cynder said stepping forwards only to be stopped by my outstretched arm.

"I'll go you guys stay here." I said with a serious tone they never heard or expected from me.

"No were going to." Spyro said stepping forward as well until I sent both of them a glare which made them stay.

"You stay and I'll go." I said fixing my cloak and walking towards the mob of dragons.

When I closed in I saw that they were about the same age as Spyro and Cynder. But after swiftly making my way towards the middle I saw that the reason they were filed in a circle was a fight, an oddly unfair fight by the looks of it. It was a fire dragon against an earth dragon, now the fire dragon although pretty muscular didn't compare to the earth dragon. He was freaking huge for a dragon his age and muscular as hell, now I know that by default earth dragons are big but this was too much, what did his parents feed him steroids for dragons? I was snapped out of my thoughts when the fire dragon and earth dragon clashed in a flurry of limbs and claws. When the fire dragon took a nasty blow which left him a bit stunned I decided it was time to intervene.

"Alright that's enough." I said coming out of the crowd and towards the fire dragon.

"Who the hell are you?" The earth dragon said glaring at me as I leaned to check if the fire dragon was fine.

"Me? I'm no one." I said with a voice I made when I was mad.

The injuries weren't much but he was wasn't in the best shape I saw some red crys-tals sticking out of the ground and headed towards them. Now I'm not sure how to take them to him without absorbing them so I take out my sword at which the group retreats a bit, cautious of me. I smirk at how they act tough until someone meaner and tougher shows up. I slash the crystals and am pleased when not only they break in sizes that can be carried but that I don't absorb them since I'm carrying them with the sleeves of my cloak. I drop them next to the fire dragon and he absorbs them.

"You're quiet all of a sudden… that's odd." I say turning to the earth dragon my face concealed by my cloak just enough so that my smile is barely visible.

"I don't like your attitude maybe some respect will do you well." The earth dragon said smirking and taking an offensive stance.

I sighed taking the young dragon and putting him in the sidelines. Then I took out my sword.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." I said and tested my theory.

My theory was that the elements responded to my emotions so since I was pissed I would slash fire.

'Let's test it then.' I thought as I prepared my sword.

I closed my eyes and blocked out any other thought and focused in my sword. I focused my anger of the situation, imagined it as a flow, and let all of it flow through my body towards my sword.

"Let's see how you get out of this!" I said opening my eyes which I assumed something happened to them since the dragon stepped back in fear.

But instead of slashing I felt the urge to plunge it into the ground, and plunge it I did. What happened amazed me to the point of speechlessness. Fire exploded in all directions from the point of the plunge but instead of searing heat all I felt was a warm breeze, same didn't go to the group of dragons. They were blown in all directions and fell to the ground with only the toughest still conscious. Unfortunately for me the cloak wasn't lucky and was burned to ashes. The reaction was immediate.

Everyone around me started screaming about an ape being here and that I was working for Malefor.

"Spyro, Cynder take the young dragon were leaving!" I shouted and moved just in time so that a rock went whizzing inches from his face.

I hissed at the near miss and started running off towards Spyro's and Cynder's. When I got there I knew I had to wait till Spyro and Cynder got there so I rounded hid between some nearby trees and waited. 5 minutes later Spyro and Cynder arrived with the dragon between them, unconscious. I sigh and stepped out of the trees.

"Well lets go in." I said, my eyes closed, voice heavy.

"I'm sorry Alex we-" Cynder stopped talking when I raised my hand.

"We'll talk tomorrow I need to sleep." I said opening my eyes and, after Spyro opened, stepped inside and went to my room.

I exhaled, put on some better clothes went to bed.

Sleep came after hours of tossing around, trying to push the faces of the citizens out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys another chapter gone and I hope to your liking as you read I broke the fourth wall now what do you think? Should I include some more of those moments? Thats up to you. Now I'm still accepting OC's and I'm goign to put a poll (Not now) about who Alex should be paired with!**

**Now as always... Good Days and Nights to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys! Now before you go hating and protesting and stuff. Theres only ONE excuse from my part: I lost my freaking laptop! Yes I lost it and when I finally know where it was I still had to wait! But enough rambling!

READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the storys plot.

* * *

Chapter 8: Journey

1st Person POV

It's been two days since the park incident, the council has decided that I will learn with the rest of the dragons but that I was lucky since the anniversary for Malefors defeat was the was the next day and that meant I was going to have one week before classes started.

"This sucks." I sigh as we walk around the park.

"Well look at the bright side, you're going to take your classes with us." Cynder says, a bit too cheerful.

"Yea were going to take all of our classes together." Spyro says same mood as Cynder.

"That's not what I mean." I say as I lean against a tree.

"Then what?" Cynder asks.

"Why is the council giving a greeting for me?" I whimper dreading the idea.

"Well…" Spyro says but stops not knowing what to say.

"It's at the beginning of the ceremony right?" I ask sliding down the tree to sit against it.

"Yea, I wonder who's organizing it?" Spyro wonders.

"It pains me that my own brother doesn't know what I'm up to." A voice sounds from behind Spyro and Cynder.

"Who?" I ask before seeing a dragonfly hovering a feet away from Spyros face.

"Sparx?" Spyro ask with a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asks glaring death towards the dragonfly.

'Whoa what did I miss?' I think looking between Spyro, Cynder and the dragonfly.

"What's going on?" I ask clearly not knowing what's happening.

"Oh, Alex meet Sparx my surrogate brother." Spyro says pointing at the dragonfly with a paw.

After a good 3 minutes of staring with my mouth open, and Sparx laughing like a maniac, I'm able to get my bearings again and pick my mouth closed.

"Okay…." I say the only semi coherent word I can.

"Uh… Sparx did you need anything?" Spyro asks Sparx.

"You hurt me Spyro." Sparx says putting a hand to the chest.

"Well tell us the reason." I say already annoyed by the dragonfly.

"I'm the one organizing the festival!" Sparx shouts huffing.

"You?" Cynder asks with a questioning look.

"Yes me!" Sparx shouts crossing his arms.

"Come on Spyro help me out." Sparx says going between Spyros horns.

"I don't know Sparx is it really true?" Spyro said glancing upwards.

"Well if it is true then tell us the complete schedule of the main events throughout the week." I said to stop the useless bickering.

"Well tomorrow we start with the opening ceremony and the Guardians do a little speech for the ones that died and there's the registration for the tournament." Sparx said.

"Tournament?" I said already excited.

"Yep there's going to be a tournament and anyone can compete." Sparx said smirking.

"You guys going to enter?" I ask Spyro and Cynder.

"I don't know…are you?" Cynder says and asks.

"Yep." I said.

"Sparx what am I supposed to do to enter the tournament?" I asked Sparx.

"Easy, head to the arena and in the entrance there's going to be a bunch of persons registering for the tournament, they give you a sheet of paper and you write your name, species and weapon if any." Sparx said hovering literally 3 inches from my face.

My smile was gone immediately since I had to put my name and species.

"Can one not put the species?" I ask Sparx.

"No… why?" Sparx asks me.

"I may be confused with the wrong species." I state with no emotion.

"What are you?" Sparx asks.

"Sparx that's enough." Spyro tells the dragonfly.

"We'll tell you when we get home alright?" Spyro says shoving Sparx away with his snout.

"Well fine but I want all the details!" Sparx says flying away.

"Thanks." I say sighing.

"My brother can be like that sometimes." Spyro says smiling apologetically.

"Its fine." I tell him with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Well what now?" I ask looking around the park.

"Well I'm not sure." Cynder says.

"Let's go then." I say standing up and smoothing my cloak.

"Where?" Cynder asks also standing up.

"I don't know anywhere." I say choosing a direction and starting to walk.

"Let's go to your house I'm sleeping early today." I say yawning and stretching.

"Yeah I thinks that's good." Cynder said yawning as well.

"Intoxicating, right?" Spyro says also yawning.

We all laugh and reach the house in peaceful silence, we bid our goodbyes and go to our respective rooms to sleep. The last sound I heard was Spyro and Cynder talking with the annoying dragonfly and someone much younger.

**Dream Realm**

I blink twice as my eyes get used to the dark and I look around to see I'm in the now familiar library.

"Ignitus?" I ask looking around for the old dragon.

"Ah we meet again." Ignitus says coming from nowhere.

'How does he do that?' I question myself but don't say out loud.

"Hey, anything new?" I ask casually, too casually.

Ignitus stares at me like I got two heads which makes me fell strange.

"Yes as a matter of fact another human has found his way to the realms." Ignitus said making a book hover over to him as I almost choke on my own air.

"What?!" I practically ask/shout at him from the top of my lungs.

"Well someone's shocked." Ignitus says amused.

"Well no shit!" I say exasperated.

"Where is he?" I ask as Ignitus opens the book.

"Well… according to this he's in Twilight falls and he'll be unconscious for 1 more day." Ignitus said eyeing the book.

"Hmmm… I can speak with the council and be off in 2 days more or less." I said staring into space as I thought of how to tell the council.

"Yes but now it is time to wake up." Ignitus said smiling down at me.

"Tomorrow?" I ask as my vision starts to fade.

"Sure." Ignitus says and that's the last thing I hear.

**Real World**

I awake in a strange position but I'm used to that. I yawn and head to the bathrooms to wash and change into some clothes and choose another cloak, I told Cynder to bring me some new ones to wear.

As I descended the stairs the scent of meat hit my nostrils and I couldn't help but smile.

'What do they have with meat?' I thought to myself.

I mean I get their dragons but, really? Always? Not that I complain though.

"Well how is everyone this fine morning?" I ask cheerfully while I sat down to eat.

"Well your cheerful today." Cynder says biting into her food.

"Well… The Chronicler told me that there was another human and I always feel like this in the mornings." I said shrugging and taking a bite off my decent sized steak.

"Well tha… wait what!" Screamed Spyro.

"Oh one more thing can you guys organize a small search party to Twilight falls?" I said highly amused by their reaction.

"How are you taking this so well?" Cynder asked after she managed to pick up her jaw.

"The Chronicler already told me and by being shocked I'm not doing anything." I said shrugging again and continued eating.

"Well we can talk with the council... or organize a private team." Spyro said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?" Cynder questioned.

"Purple boy wants to break the rules?" I said smiling.

"Well I have before and I have the best team for the occasion." Spyro said finishing his meal and standing up.

"Hmm… fine lets go." I said also finishing and standing up.

"You coming?" I asked Cynder as I headed to the door fixing my cloak.

"No I need to do some things around the house and Warfang." Cynder said with an apologetic smile.

"Its ok." I said opening the door and going outside.

Spyro joined me a few minutes later.

"Well where do we go to?" I asked looking around.

"They should all be at the arena." He said as we started to walk.

We took a few minutes to get to the arena and in the way I heard the rumors about the incident in the park. It was altered but pretty close to the truth, as most rumors.

When we finally reached the arena and entered it I was overwhelmed.

There were tons of people training left and right.

"Why is there so many persons around here?" I asked picking up my jaw.

"It's the beginning of the festival so everyone is here practicing for the tournament." Spyro stated looking around.

"There!" He exclaims.

I follow his stare and see that he's looking at a young fire dragon fighting two more dragons.

"Who is he?" I ask Spyro seeing the brawl begin.

"He's a very good friend of mine and the son of the captain of the guard." Spyro said heading over to the dragon.

I continue watching from the sidelines as the fire dragon starts getting over powered by the 2 dragons. But Spyro swiftly gets in to help in the fight. The only person to actually analyze that Spyro was fighting was the fire dragon the other 2 dragons just saw another opponent. The match ended swiftly as Spyro's agility and experience and the fire dragons brute force defeated the two dragons whose elements were earth and ice. I walked over to the 2 of them.

"Well that ended quickly." I said as I approached them.

"Who the heck are you?" The fire dragon asked me.

"Well I'll let Spyro make the introductions since I'm not in the mood to talk a lot." I said turning to Spyro who sighed and started speaking.

"Drake this is Flame, Flame this is Drake." Spyro said swinging his paw between the both of us.

"Drake?" I said to Spyro wondering about the nickname he gave me.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Flame." I said with a small bow.

"Oh please no need to be so formal." Flame said shaking his head.

I just shrugged.

"Well Flame can you go get Ember?" Spyro asked him.

"Sure but why and where?" Flame asked.

"Well I can't say why but I can say where and that's in the park in a hour." Spyro told him.

"Aw your no fun but ok park in a hour." Flame said and turned to leave.

After he had left I tuned to Spyro.

"Now where are we off to?" I asked cracking my back bones.

"To look for the last 2 in our team lets go." Spyro said going towards the nearest exit with me behind him.

For some reason I knew that this journey wasn't going to be completely peaceful, but I knew that along the way I put upon myself quite some weight.

This journey is my first step.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter not my longest but I needed to update for you guys. I have decided that Spyro and Cynder have a kid! Thats final. The human that is mentioned is an OC which was given to me from The Silent Insomniac so credit to him! **

**As always... Good days and Nights to you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys! Yes now before you start throwing stuff I am sorry for taking so long to update its just things have been caotic around here and I had to the hospital and stuff and well... whatever.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's

* * *

Chapter 9: Determination

1st Person POV

I groaned as we kept walking.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked as my legs screamed their protest.

"Were nearly there." Spyro said looking smug about the fact that he has more endurance than me.

"Were walking to the other side of Warfang for 2 of your friends?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Well yes their the only ones I trust enough to tell of our adventure." Spyro said turning to another street or road is more accurate.

When I also turned I saw a house and although not as big as Spyro and Cynder's it was still pretty big. About a 2 story house with a stone road leading to a wooden door.

"Nice house." I murmured looking around and seeing that it was actually not that far from the wall.

Spyro kept walking and knocked on the door. After a minute a dark green dragon opened the door and gestured Spyro and me inside. I was going to wait outside but the dragon came outside and literally pushed me inside. When we were inside I took notice of the other dragon present in the room. The dragon had dark green scales and a brown underbelly dark brown wings and, something I found interesting, 3 horns which reaching the top curved a bit. The dragoness had dark blue scales and had a pale blue underbelly as well as dark blue eyes which matched her wings. And both dragons were about 2 times bigger than Spyro and Cynder probably because they were fully grown.

"Well to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" The earth dragon asked and I noted his light voice compared to other earth dragons, not that I had heard many.

"Well we need to talk to your sons." Spyro said with a small smile.

"Oh I'll go get them." The earth dragon said standing up and going up the stairs.

I didn't have the foggiest idea of what I was supposed to do so I just leaned against the door.

"Drake come sit down." Spyro said signaling to a cushion besides him.

I hesitated before I went and sat down, cross-legged, beside her fixing my cloak and staring at the floor. After a while I heard the thump of paws on the floor. I looked up but made sure my cloak concealed my face to see two young dragons about the age of Spyro and Cynder. One was an electricity dragon while the other was an earth dragon but both were dragonesses.

The electricity dragoness was bright yellow with a dull yellow underbelly and gold yellow wings her eyes were the most interesting thing about her, being soft blue. Her tail blade was also interesting since it consisted of three springs. She had a light build but it obviously was good for speed.

The earth dragoness was dark green with a light brown underbelly and dark brown wings her eyes were also dark brown. Her tail was pretty long and ended with a average size club which had randomly placed spikes. Her build was bigger than her sisters built for strength rather than speed.

Both of them looked around the same ages as Spyro and Cynder. I quickly looked down to the floor as both of them got settled in some cushions in front of us.

"Can we speak to you girls outside?" Spyro asked both of them.

"Sure." The electric dragoness spoke totally cheery.

All 4 of us stood and went outside to speak. Once outside we rounded the house and went to the side of the wall.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" The earth dragoness asked and I noticed that she sounded more serious than her sister.

"Well first introductions." Spyro said.

"Drake these are Vera and Tera." Spyro said gesturing to both dragons.

I just nodded noticing both of their curious stares.

"Well we wanted to tell you that we were going out of Warfang for a few days and we wanted to ask if you wanted to come." Spyro said getting straight to the subject.

"Out? As in quest out?" Vera asked practically jumping up and down.

"Yes but it's between us only." Spyro said.

"Why?" Tera asked.

"We'll explain later… you in?" Spyro said.

"Sure." Vera said shrugging.

"Well go inside and tell you're parents you're going to the park."

We waited while Tera went inside then came back out and we all headed to the park Spyro, Vera and Tera were talking while I was at the back of the group. When we finally reached the park Flame was already waiting for us with another dragoness.

Now the first thing I noticed that she was pink but I'm sure you guys know the rest so and the author is too lazy to write the rest.

**(I'm going to make your life hell if you keep doing that.)**

Fine.

Back to the topic.

"Hey Spyro! About time we've been here forever!" Flame shouted as we approached.

"Relax Flame it's been about a minute." The dragoness said smiling warmly at Spyro.

"Okay fine whatever but what is the occasion Spyro?" Flame asked Spyro.

'He's the embodiment of his elements nature.' I thought to myself.

"Well first introduction." Spyro said knowing I didn't know the dragoness next to Flame.

"Ember this is Drake." Spyro said then he cut to the point.

"I called you guys cause were going on a quest on our own, no one can know and you're the ones we trust so we asked you." Spyro said not mentioning the reason of the journey.

"Okay but where are we going and why?" Flame asked.

"Well were going to Twilight Falls but why, Spyro decides if we tell or not." I said cutting into the conversation with my deep voice.

Spyro seemed to be in deep thought so I just went to a nearby tree and leaned against it. After 2 or 3 minutes passed I heard someone approaching I opened one eye and saw it was Spyro and the others.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll tell them." I just shrugged to tell him I was fine with it.

"Just don't attack me okay?" I said to the group.

They all looked at me with puzzled faces until I pulled down my cloak. They reacted like any other dragon would. All of them, except Spyro, jumped backwards and got on a defensive stance glaring at me.

It's odd how quickly I got accustomed to being threatened by dragons. But I guess it's normal if I'm threatened daily.

I just stayed in the same place with a neutral expression while all 4 dragons kept glaring at me.

"Guys settle down." Spyro said sighing and standing in front of me.

"Spyro get away from that ape!" Flame screamed but kept his distance.

"Guys I've been with him for a few days he hasn't done anything." Spyro said trying to show I wasn't a threat.

I just walked around Spyro and towards the others ignoring his shout telling me to stop. They tensed thinking I was going to attack but I just took off my cloak and took my sword out of its sheath plunging it's tip into the ground and leaning like something from a movie.

"I know that you don't trust me but just for this once help me find another of my own." I said looking at the ground.

I could hear shuffling and then hushed voices.

"Is this the journeys objective?" A voice I recognized as Flame's asked.

"Yes the Chronicler came to me and told me that another human was in Twilight Falls." I said not moving from my position.

"The Chronicler?!" Another voice, Vera, asked.

"Yes but the question remains will you accompany us in this journey?" I asked.

More shuffling and voices. After what I think were 5 minutes they finally seemed to reach a conclusion.

"We will accompany you on your journey." Another voice which I thinks was the pink the pink dragoness said.

"Thanks." I said finally lifting my head and seeing that they were all looking at me.

"We can leave tomorrow early morning or today late at night." I said eyeing each one of them.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Today late at night." They all said in unison which made me lift a eyebrow in question.

"We'll meet at the place closest to the Falls." I said turning around and walking back towards Spyro's house.

"Be ready by then." I said and went around the corner.

I just kept walking and since Spyro didn't join I guessed he stayed behind to explain things to them. I just walking keeping my head low enough to hide my face but high enough to see people and not stumble into them. When I finally reached the house I leaned against the wall and sat down to wait for Spyro. I don't how long it was but at some point I must of have dozed off. I awoke to see Spyro and the rest of the group coming towards the house.

'Their staying with us?' I thought frowning, but standing up anyway.

"Took you long enough I even fell asleep." I said stretching.

"Well we made some stops along the way." Spyro while he placed a paw on the door and it glowed bluish before opening. Spyro said that it was magic so that anyone that tried to force their way was sucked inside the wall. I thought it was terrifying but I wouldn't admit it.

When we were all inside and settled Spyro started talking.

"Well were all staying here until tonight so you can do whatever you like." Spyro said and I got the idea that everyone had seen the house inside before.

"Spyro I'm taking my sword but I was wondering if you any armor that might fit me?" I asked Spyro.

"Well maybe I have a piece or two lying around but I'm not sure if they will fit you." Spyro leading the way to the 4th floor which housed the armory.

Once we reached it and I looked around we concluded that their was no armor that could possibly fit me. I just told Spyro not to worry and went to my room to process everything and to rest before the journey.

I thought about everything that had happened that day and couldn't help but smile at the drama of it all.

My last thought before drifting off was that the future might be a lot crazier than what I was used to.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope you liked that now the next update is going to be an extra long one and its also when we leave Warfand Yay! Drama!

As always... Good days and nights to you!


End file.
